Jealousy of the Spirit Realms
Jealousy, when in the context of the Spirit Realms, refered to the influence the Spirit Realms exerted over beings after prolonged exposure inside a realm. Fortunes & Winds, pp. 8-9 The influence itself was called Control, which varied from realm to realm. Control in the Spirit Realms The following was a short description of each Control found in the Spirit Realms. Jigoku Jigoku had the most notorious form of Control, which was known as Taint. Unique among the different types of Controls was the Taint's contagious nature; no other realm's Control had the ability to spread from an inhabitant to inhabitants of other realms. Fortunes & Winds, p. 32 In addition, the Taint also granted the bearer a variety of powers, making it one of the most versatile Controls. Jade was the only known protection against the Taint. Gaki-do Gaki-do's Control had no name, but was still powerful. Once it had taken hold in an individual, it would soon wipe away all conscious thought processes until all that was left was the desire to consume. Fortunes & Winds, p. 39 Crystal could be used to protect oneself from Gaki-do's Control. Sakkaku Sakkaku's Control had two stages: chame, which was the initial Control and had the effect of reducing one's self-control, and fuzen, which turned the visitor mean-spirited and harmful. Fortunes & Winds, p. 45 A smooth round stone from Ningen-do provided protection while in Sakkaku. Meido Meido's Control, which was unnamed, was the most powerful of any realm's Control. Upon arrival to Meido, it rendered the visitor devoid of all emotion and need. However, the Control quickly and completely faded once the visitor left Meido. Fortunes & Winds, p. 53 There was no known protection from Meido's control. Yomi Yomi's Control was probably the second most well-known Control to the people of Rokugan, thanks to the Battle of Oblivion's Gate and subsequent War of Spirits. The unnamed Control manifested itself in a brilliant halo that surrounded the entire body, even when wearing clothing. It was also tied to one's sense of honor, and would glow brighter or dimmer depending on the strength of the bearer's honor. Fortunes & Winds, p. 57 There was no known protection against the Control of Yomi, although one could resist it out of sheer willpower if they wanted to do so. Tengoku Tengoku's Control, also unnamed, suffused the visitor with the lawful nature of the Celestial Heavens, moving them closer to the tenets of bushido and orderliness of the Emperor's Law. Fortunes & Winds, p. 67 There was no known protection against Tengoku's control. Chikushudo Hitsu, the Control of Chikushudo, slowly turned the visitor more feral and bestial until he or she lost all sense of honor and becomes nothing more than a wild animal. Fortunes & Winds, p. 83 Items made of steel, such as swords or armor, provided protection from Hitsu. Toshigoku The Control of Toshigoku, also known as Satsugai, shriveled and grayed the body while filling the mind with bloodlust until eventually the visitor became a member of the Legacy of the Forge. Some individuals, such as Hantei XVI, had remained in Toshigoku for centuries and yet had no fallen victim to Satsugai (although they remained quite insane). The manner by which they protected themselves was unknown, although it might be a unique quality found inherently in certain people. Fortunes & Winds, p. 90-91 Crystal provided protection from Satsugai. Yume-do Yumeji, the Control of Yume-do, was unique in that it affected only native inhabitants of the Realm of Dreams and not visitors. For more information, see Yumeji. Yumeji could only be gained by those who sought it, so by definition no form of resistance existed except willpower. Category:Spirit Realms